


隔音

by tianranjua



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianranjua/pseuds/tianranjua
Summary: 海森RPS，微锤基，NC17，设定在两人还没有在一起之前，但是没有背景时间，只是个沙雕小段子OOC预警





	隔音

**Author's Note:**

> 海森RPS，微锤基，NC17，  
> 设定在两人还没有在一起之前，但是没有背景时间，只是个沙雕小段子  
> OOC预警

隔音

直到回到房间，汤姆还在回想电梯里那个意味不明的拥抱。

5分钟前，Chris和他离开酒吧回到酒店，穿过夜晚依然喧闹的酒店大堂，和来往奔波的旅人，直奔客房电梯。

客房与大厅相比，是截然不同的宁静，突如其来的安静让两个人都困倦起来。

电梯里只有他们两个人，Chris左手拎着外套，后背倚着电梯，一言不发的盯着Tom的背影，

一天的采访，加上晚上的酒会，让两个人分外享受这片刻的宁静，安安静静听着电梯上行发出的噪音。

Tom能感觉到穿过后背直视而来的目光，电梯离他们的目的地还有14层的距离，他们虽然整天都在接受采访，但并没有时间好好聊聊，所以他想了想，还是聊点什么吧。

于是他转过身，正对上Chris的眼睛，只是一瞬间，Tom看出了Chris眼里的疲惫，Chris也在Tom眼中看出了同样的情绪。

“我累了”他们同时开口，然后都笑了，笑声回荡在狭小的空间里，发出嗡嗡的回音。

“Tom，过来”chris轻声说

“做什么”

“让我抱一下”

Tom以为自己听错了，呆呆的愣在原地

下一秒Chris直接走了过来，搂住肩膀把他带进怀里。

“Chris，我们这是在做什么”Tom被Chris搂在怀里，下颌靠在他的肩膀上，胸膛紧紧贴在一起，甚至能感到心跳在胸腔里咚咚的共鸣。他和chris经常拥抱，但都是见面打招呼，这么突然的拥抱，让他迷茫起来。

“充电”Chris一边满足的摸着Tom脖子，一边把他搂的更紧一些。

考虑到一向认真好学的Tom可能真的在思考充电在澳洲英语里是否还有其他含义，Chris一本正经的解释道“你可以把它当做家庭传统，拥抱代表着相互鼓励，能让我们振作起来”  
他笑了笑，“所以可以一直让我抱着你直到电梯停下来吗”

“当然可以，你们也会拥抱除了家人之外的人吗？”Tom没有兄弟，所以对一切男孩们的家庭传统感到好奇  
“不，我不喜欢拥抱外人，但你是hemsworth家的一员啊”。

Chris真的直到电梯门打开的一刻才放开他，离开Chris的怀抱，暖烘烘的体温瞬间被钻进皮肤的空调冷气取代，Tom不自觉的打了个哆嗦，甚至有点恋恋不舍。

Chris的房间在Tom的斜对面，在他们互道晚安之后，Tom突然说  
“我觉得这是个很好的传统，我们英国人不会经常拥抱”  
Chris突然愣了一下，“你不认识其它澳洲人吧”  
“目前你是我认识的唯一一个”  
“那就好”Chris笑着推开了房门，“晚安”

Tom把西装挂上衣架，发现口袋鼓鼓的，他掏出来，发现是一条做工精良看起来价值不菲的领带，虽然皱巴巴的，但他一眼就认出来是今天Chris带的那条，这个人，领带挂在他脖子上的时间永远不超过1小时。

他把揉搓的像卷绳子的领带在桌子上摊平，从壁橱里拿出熨斗熨烫平整，再沿着纹路卷好。

此时他的西装还没有脱掉，连鞋子也没来得及换，但他却顾不上这么多，只想在Chris睡觉前把焕然一新的领带送到他手中。

正当Tom拿着领带哼着音乐走到Chris门前时，厚重的房门后传出几声低沉的喘息，在空旷安静的走廊里显得格外清晰，他抬起的手停在半空中，食指指节差一点敲在门上，瞬间，他像触电一样把手快速收回来，又慢慢攥成了拳头。

Tom紧皱眉头，不可置信的再一次听到里面传出的喘息声，这次是一声甜腻的呻吟，他确定是另一个男人发出的，因为和他只有一门之隔，而且这门，不怎么隔音。

呻吟过后，屋里立刻传来一声声沉闷而有节奏的撞击声，急切有力的像要破门而出。

他脸上发烧，像被人扔进烤箱，又抽干了空气，浑身没有一处不在冒火，但他又没法做什么，像支哑火的枪，chris在屋里，一声声撞击和喘息从他心上压过，让他觉得心被碾成了粉末。

Tom无助的站在门口，眉头皱的可以拧出水来，手中的领带又被他揉成了一团。

他现在只想回到房间，当做这一切都没有发生过，本能带着他向后退去，甚至忘记转身。

下一秒，他撞上了身后木架上的瓷质花瓶，重心不稳的花瓶晃了晃，干脆利落的掉在地上碎成一地，发出巨大清脆的响声，鲜花和水撒了一地，浸湿了他的鞋。

他吓了一跳，精神也恢复了不少，碎掉的花瓶让他把注意力转移过来，暂时不去想Chris的房间里发生了什么。他依旧皱着眉，抿着嘴唇，看着一地碎片，甚至看着地上的花瓣开始惆怅起来，最终还是叹了口气，打算回房间打电话叫人上来清理。他不是什么20岁可以为爱决斗的小伙子，早就不再向爱神祷告，不再勉强感情。

正当他转身离开时，对面的门突然开了，还伴随着一声咒骂。  
“你在干什么”房间里走出一个人，朝Tom怒气冲冲的说。  
Tom一抬头就看到了一个高大的金发男人，他差点以为那真的是Chris，但并不是，那人的头发比Chris长很多，在脑后扎成一束，胡子很茂密，而且也是金色的，他只围着一条浴巾，赤裸的上身除了健壮的身材，还有一道道深浅不一的抓痕和肩膀上的牙印，额头上有汗水滴下来，像一个刚刚在冲锋陷阵的勇士。

“原来是我走错房间了”他在心里快速确定了这个想法，开始收拾自己这个愚蠢的烂摊子，虽然一片狼藉，面前还有个看起来不太好惹的角色，但他心里反而轻松了许多。

“对不起先生”他向对方道歉，然后解释因果，“我只是路过，不小心碰到了花瓶，让您受到惊吓我感到十分抱歉”他非常真诚的看着对面被激怒的人，但直视他充满性爱痕迹的身体又让他感到十分窘迫，只好尴尬的盯着旁边的空气

“这是走廊尽头最后一间房，你要路过到哪里”金发男人并没有消气，十分警惕的看着他

“额……我走错房间了”Tom只好承认，他竟然没注意到出门右拐是走廊尽头，左拐才是Chris的房间。

“我不是有意打扰到您和您的…伴侣，这样把，今晚的房费请让我来承担”tom提了一个看起来可行的方案，希望不要多生事端。

“嘿，小子，我不喜欢有人偷听”金发男人突然迈步向前，按住Tom的肩膀“这次就算了，别再让我见到你”

面前的男人让他想起曾经做服务生时遇到的某些客人，带着高高在上的压迫感，但好在事情解决了，这让他松了口气。

眼看事情解决，Tom突然听到走廊里有人喊自己的名字。接着他感到被按着的肩膀一沉，对方的手被另一只手打了下去，自己被扯着胳膊向后拉开距离，不容置疑的力量让他后退了一步，接着被人挡在身后，脚下的碎片伴随着一连串的动作哗啦啦响着。

“Chris？”Tom不敢置信的看着Chris的背影，他的背肌甚至全身的肌肉都紧张着，把身上的白衬衫撑出CGI都做不出的力量感，他像一只被入侵领地的狮子，警惕的看着对方。

Chris在屋里听到了花瓶碎掉的声音，因为Tom的房间就在斜对面，他不太放心，就想出来看看。没想到一出来就看到Tom被一个半裸的金发男人按着肩膀，脚下一片狼籍。

他的理智一瞬间被慌张和冲动占领，经纪人对他交代过不许打架，不许对形象造成负面影响，也都被他抛在脑后，好莱坞明星的身份已经被他忘了，现在眼里只有那只停在Tom肩上碍眼的手。

“混蛋，拿开你的脏手”

“嘿，放松点，我们的问题解决了”金发男人看着Chris眼神带着杀气挡在两人之间，知道他误会了，  
“别紧张，我没想动你的人，我房间里有全世界最辣的人在等我”说着他笑着指了指屋里。

“如果你再不进来，今晚就跟他们睡一起吧”屋里突然有人说道，  
这话虽然冷淡，却被他说的充满调情意味，  
接着一个黑发男人从里面走了出来，他的头发湿漉漉的，白皙的肌肤显得面色更加红润，松松垮垮的穿着睡袍，裸露的脖子上种着几颗鲜红的草莓，双手抱在胸前，不自然的夹着双腿，身体靠在墙上，祖母绿宝石般的眼睛眼波流转，好像瞬间能把面前的三人看的通透，

“我喜欢他们”他开心的笑了笑，  
“不觉得你和他有点像吗？”他看了看还在炸毛的Chris，  
“像公猫一样，占有欲强烈”  
“喂。后面的那个，被那么矜持，他会让你满意的”他朝Tom喊到  
“你不该出来，会吓到他们”  
“我是魔鬼吗？”他不满的用拳头敲了敲金发男坚实的胸肌  
“嘿，我们说好的低调行事”金发男小声嘀咕着

“好吧，我想你们今晚也有很多事要做，所以，小公猫，别在这儿浪费时间，快带他回去吧”

说着他挽起金发男人的胳膊，“快跟我回去，你已经耽误10分钟了，我自己一个人玩很无趣，brother”说着把那个男人拉进屋里，关门之前还对Tom和Chris调皮的眨了眨眼睛。

Tom目瞪口呆的看着刚才发生的一切，他发誓黑发男人在关门之前把一个类似遥控开关的东西塞进了金发男人手中。

“到底怎么回事”他们同时发问，Tom小声嘀咕给自己听，Chris则是被这一连串的事情弄的一头雾水。

“我们回去再说”Tom想起这扇不隔音的门，把所有想说的话都压了下去。

他们回到Chris的房间，Tom坐在沙发上松了一口气。

这间房比他的要大一些，有个景色很好的露台，风清爽的吹拂着纱帘，还带进一些清新的花香。

Chris正在酒柜前给他倒酒，Tom发现他的后背松弛下来，肌肉的轮廓若隐若现。

Chris把两杯酒放在茶几上，坐到他身边，想要看似随意的把胳膊搭在他肩上，可惜动作有点僵硬，像第一次泡妹子的愣头青。

Tom喝了一口酒，顺滑的口感滑过喉咙，他感觉自己终于清醒过来。  
“刚才谢谢你”他对Chris说  
“先告诉我发生了什么”大概是因为对那个金发壮汉的印象不好，Chris皱着眉头，看起来有点严肃  
“你的领带忘在我那了，我本来想给你送领带，结果走错了房间，在房门口 听到里面在，在……你懂的，我转身离开的时候又不小心碰到了花瓶，接下来你都知道了”  
Chris觉得即使自己就住在Tom斜对面，并且10分钟前才分开，他依然会走错房间这很好笑，但是他发现了更重要的一点“你该不会把里面的人当成是我吧？”  
“不，我没有”Tom刚刚平静的脸再一次红了起来。  
“我想用一下你的卫生间”，他刚要站起来，右脚突然一痛，又坐了下去  
“嘶……”  
Chris吓了一跳，连忙问他怎么了  
“可能是刚才被碎片划到了”Tom脱下被浸湿的鞋袜，脚踝上有个不大的伤口，因为伤口潮湿，没有凝固，还在往外流着鲜血。  
Chris立刻拿来了急救包，不由分说的把Tom的脚架在自己大腿上，专心致志的给Tom清理伤口，清水，碘伏，一遍一遍小心翼翼，动作轻柔小心，和刚才充满攻击性的样子判若两人。  
“你觉不觉得刚才那两个人，和谁有点像”  
“我讨厌那个金发家伙”  
“我知道”Tom笑了笑，还真是两只公猫，“我觉得他们像Thor和Loki”  
Chris的手停滞了一下，“他们是一对兄弟？我以为他们是情侣”  
“我听到黑发的叫金发的brother，当然他们也是情侣”  
“wow，真是个疯狂的世界，和我们演的角色一样”Chris继续手下的动作，他已经基本处理好了，只差贴上纱布。  
“你从哪儿学来的这些”Tom斜靠在沙发上看着Chris，Chris额前的几缕碎发垂下来挡住了侧脸，让他很想拨开，即使被挡住了，他的侧脸还是那么美。  
Tom又喝了一口酒，Chris突然握住了他拿酒杯的手腕，  
“别喝了，对伤口不好”  
“好吧好吧，今天我什么都听你的”说着活动了一下脚腕，Chris还没有松开，纤瘦的脚踝在他手里转了个圈。  
“你看，我没事儿了”  
但Chris突然觉得很不好，Tom在无意间撩拨他，Tom的脚腕不仅纤瘦，而且光滑，突出的踝骨在手心里打转，大拇指偶尔摩挲到西裤中的小腿，细腻的触感让其它四根手指也蠢蠢欲动。  
一时间气氛过于安静，Chris不舍得放手，又找不到借口继续握着。

突然几声断断续续的呻吟透过隔壁的墙传过来，声调越来越高，甜腻的喊着brother，喊着用力，快一些，喊着我要射了。

他们之间只隔了一堵墙，那两个人一定是从门口转移到了墙边，甚至可以脑补出他们的姿势，趴在墙上或者双腿缠在腰上，呻吟有节奏的传到他们的耳朵里，就像一场身临其境的现场直播。  
Chris和tom 的身体都在瞬间僵住，谁也没办法说什么，而安静的气氛又放大了催情效果。

Tom感到自己的身体在变化着，他不由自主的夹紧了双腿，但一时间忘了脚踝还在Chris手中，虽然轻易的挣脱出来，但用力过猛，直接按在了Chris的双腿之间的隆起上，脚下的触感告诉他，Chris也硬了。  
他不好意思的想把脚抽走，没想到Chris又重新捉住了他，这次不只是脚踝。Chris将手伸进了他的西裤里，抚摸着他的小腿，但还是不够满足，得寸进尺的将Tom整个人拉近自己，欺身上前，把他压在身下。

他们的脸红透了，是一点即燃的干柴烈火，连飘进来的花香都带着情欲的味道，谁也没有说话，隔壁的呻吟声让他们的忍耐抵达了顶点，随着一个唇舌交缠的吻，彻底爆发。

他们在沙发上挥洒着汗水，Tom的西装早已揉成一团，他赤裸的躺在沙发上，手肘和膝盖磨的发红，他仰着头不断呻吟，双手被Chris的领带绑在一起，胸前的两粒乳头早已被chris光顾过，吸吮的晶莹发亮，修长的双腿高高架起，性器随着Chris的顶弄一颤一颤的吐着液体，小腹上已经留下一片白浊的痕迹，后穴不停的吞吐着，每次都会带出一片粘液，湿漉漉的打湿了身下的沙发。

他们的身体带着天然的默契，所有的伴侣都不能像现在一样使他们彼此满足，tom在恍惚中一次次叫着chris的名字，呻吟着，催促着，心口不一的拒绝他，chris总能听懂他的语调，抚摸着，亲吻着，卖力又体贴的满足他，全然忘记这只是他们第一次做爱。

很快沙发不能满足他们，chris直接抱起他，将他顶在墙上，tom的脸上还带着高潮的余韵，汗水沿着额头流下，挂在睫毛上，又和他的泪水融为一体，他双手环住chris宽阔的肩膀，修长的双手抚摸着他发达到不可思议的肌肉，chris觊觎他修长白皙的脖颈，他觊觎chris宽厚的后背。

“别分心”chris用力顶了一下tom，后者呻吟着又将腿夹紧了一些。  
“你在夜班经理里用过这个体位没错吧”chris一边缓慢而用力的顶着tom的敏感点，一边揉捏着他的屁股，最饥渴的初次高潮已经过去了，他们开始用大把的时间来熟悉彼此的身体。  
“你不是说...嗯...你没看过吗？”tom一边颤抖的挂在chris身上，一边夹紧了双腿，这个体位太深了，chris的每一下都准确的顶在敏感点上，让他全身的毛孔都在高潮。  
“听说里面有个角色捏了你的屁股，我怎么忍得住不看”chris捏的更用力了，双臂稳稳的托着他，他感到tom夹着他的双腿越来越松，但后穴却越吸越紧  
“没想到你有那么多床戏，一共有多少种体位，我一样一样用在你身上”  
“怎么不说你的极速风流......”tom一开口就后悔了，这不是比床戏的时候，不管多少种，还不是要用在自己身上  
“怎么，怕我满足不了你吗，不如下次我们试试飞机的洗手间”chris笑着说，额前的几缕金发已经彻底被汗水打湿，黏在前额上，眼神带着炽热的情欲和侵略性，让他看上去像杂志封面，性感极了  
“我都泄了两次了，现在究竟是谁不满足”  
“多少次都不够”chris说着又吻上tom 的脖子，tom觉得chris不是公猫，更像一头发情的雄狮，窗外芳草清香，还真有点非洲大草原的意味。

“弟弟，你今晚为什么一定要和我贴着墙做？还叫的那么大声，这是你新的癖好吗” 隔壁房的两个人刚刚结束一场激烈的睡前运动，懒洋洋的躺在床上  
“笨蛋，我怕这酒店的房间太隔音了，只是想给他们加把火” 他边说边玩着哥哥的金发， “看来效果不错”他笑着给了旁边的人一个吻， “晚安，哥哥”。


End file.
